Adam Susan
High Chancellor Adam James Susan is the main antagonist of the V for Vendetta comic book series. Biography Susan is the dictator of England and the leader of the fascist Norsefire Party. A true believer in fascism and white supremacy, upon his entrance into politics he gathers a select few like-minded right-wing extremists and corporate executives into his inner circle, and then exploits the poverty, chaos, and panic that follow a worldwide nuclear war to seize power. Once in control, he gives himself the title of "Leader," and bans all art and literature that conflict with the views of the party, criminalizes political dissent, and puts Jews, Arabs, Pakistanis and homosexuals into concentration camps. In order to further monitor the state, Susan takes control of the intelligence departments known as the Eye and the Ear, the military police departments called the Nose and the Finger, and the propaganda department called the Mouth. These are run by his subordinates, Derek Almond (later Peter Creedy) at The Finger, Conrad Heyer at The Eye, Brian Etheridge at The Ear, Eric Finch at The Nose, and Roger Dascombe at The Mouth. The leaders of these departments run the day-to-day affairs of government. From his inner sanctum, Susan forsakes virtually all human contact, resolving to be feared and respected if he cannot be loved. He reserves the closest thing he can manage to human feeling for Fate, the super-computer which both surveys security and maintains the bureaucracy of his government, loving and worshiping the machine as a goddess; in one scene, it is strongly implied that he masturbates in its presence. Susan is an ascete who does not consume alcohol, has remained a virgin his entire life and who lives a generally monk-like existence. He is not without human qualities, however; his last few moments reveal him to be a timid, socially inept man who is eager to somehow connect with his people. He recounts his past, including glimpses of his childhood; it is suggested that he was a lonely child who developed an inflated sense of his own power and importance by embracing fascism. He also shows signs of solipsism, claiming that he and Fate are the only "real" beings in existence. It is also suggested that he harbors repressed homosexual feelings; he finds women strange and ugly, but remembers men with an almost erotic tone. His rule begins to crumble when a masked terrorist calling himself "V" blows up the Houses of Parliament on November 5 (Guy Fawkes Day), and begins systematically killing Susan's lieutenants. His defiance gradually inspires the public to rebel against Norsefire's reign. Susan tries desperately to capture and kill the mysterious vigilante, but remains increasingly powerless to stop him. When V tampers with Fate, making it express the forbidden emotion of love, Susan suffers a mental breakdown, losing all contact with reality. Feeling that Fate has abandoned him, Susan appears for a publicity parade and takes comfort in his people applauding him, unaware that the crowds are only cheering because Creedy's goons are forcing them to. At the end of the parade, Susan exits his car, hoping to shake hands with one of his people. He eagerly reaches out to a woman, unaware that she is Rose Almond, the widow of Derek Almond, Creedy's predecessor, who shoots and kills him. Creedy immediately takes total control of London for a short time before he too is killed by one of his underlings, soon resulting in the total collapse of the government. After the collapse of the totalitarian government, V's accomplice Evey Hammond, takes V's identity and trains sergeant Dominic Stone to be her successor to ensure that people like Susan will never hold power again. In the film Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Betrayed Category:Non-Action Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Elderly Category:Supervillains Category:Deal Makers Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil